


A Weekend Away

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon18, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A weekend away doesn't go quite as planned.





	A Weekend Away

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the mods for being so patient with me. Also, many thanks to my beta GR.
> 
> Prompt 54: Sharing body heat. One of them gets caught out in the snow and the other has only one way to warm them up again: body contact.

Harry looked at the door nervously. Severus was due back nearly an hour ago, and he had yet to return. 

Letting out the breath he had been holding in, Harry gazed into the fire. He wanted to go out and look for Severus, but he knew that with the storm raging outside, he would likely get lost himself. 

Why did he let Severus talk him into a weekend away in a cabin hidden in the woods? The idea had been tempting at first, as the two of them hadn’t spent much time together recently, due to a case that Harry had with the MLE. However, as soon as they arrived, Severus let slip that there was a rare plant on the mountain that only grew at this elevation and how great it would be if he could harvest it…

Harry couldn’t believe he fell for it.

When Severus came back, he’d give him an earful. 

Looking at the door, Harry groaned. When he came back…

Merlin, he hoped Severus would be back soon. His nerves were starting to put him on edge…

* * *

The door swung open and a frazzled Severus stumbled in.

Harry bolted upright, running towards him. “Merlin, you’ve been gone for hours!” He helped Severus to his feet, bringing him towards the sofa. It was near to the fire, but not too close.

“Was lost,” Severus murmured, his skin and clothes crusted with ice. 

“Shite, let’s get you warmed up,” Harry said, unzipping his jacket. He shrugged it off and pulled his tee-shirt over his head.

“Not that I don’t mind the view… But what are you doing?” Severus asked, trembling from the cold.

“Body contact is the fastest way that we’ll be able to warm you without shocking your body,” Harry explained, having learned the fact from his Auror training days. “Let me help you undress.”

“Mmmm,” Severus murmured, obviously looking faint. 

Harry quickly helped him divest himself of his clothing. Most of the garments were sopping wet, and he wondered why Severus didn’t bother casting a drying spell or a warming spell on himself while he was out in the snow. He pushed the question from his mind, however, as he knew Severus would likely explain what happened once he had warmed up. 

Once Severus was divested of his clothing, Harry quickly removed the rest of his own. After they were both bare, Harry joined his lover on the sofa, where they both sat snuggled against each other. Harry summoned a blanket to add another layer of warmth.

“You’re cold as ice,” Harry murmured worriedly. He silently prayed that it wasn’t too late.

“Sorry,” Severus murmured, nuzzling against Harry, seeking his warmth. 

Wrapping his arms around Severus tightly, he let out a deep breath. “Thank Merlin you’re back.” He closed his eyes, resting his head against Severus’s. “I was so worried.”

“Harry,” Severus sighed, his hand finding Harry’s beneath the blankets. He held Harry’s hand tightly once he found it.

They sat in silence for the next half hour or so. As time passed, Severus returned to his usual colour, and Harry knew that they were in the clear. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, thankful that it was warm.

“Don’t ever lie to me about why you want to take a trip again,” Harry said, knowing that it was time the two of them discussed what had happened. 

“My apologies,” Severus murmured. “I should have told you the truth, but I was afraid you would say no.”

“You work too much,” Harry said, sighing. “But if you had explained to me the importance of the plant, I would have agreed. And helped you.” He looked at Severus. “Maybe then you wouldn’t have got lost in the storm alone.”

“Perhaps,” Severus said, knowing there wasn’t much he could say to disagree with Harry. He knew that his lover was right. 

“How did you find your way back?” Harry pressed.

“My Patronus,” Severus responded. “It was quite peculiar, but I cast my Patronus and it started walking through the snow.” He paused. “I never gave a directive. So I just followed my doe, and it led me to you.”

“Severus,” Harry murmured, leaning forward to kiss Severus lightly. “I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I’ll always be with you, Harry,” Severus promised.

“Good, because I don’t plan on letting your scrawny arse out of my sight anytime soon.” Harry grinned. “Because I believe you promised me a weekend alone with you.”

“I can’t let my lover feel like I’m not fulfilling my promises,” Severus retorted, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, let’s get some food in you.” Harry stood, grinning because he could see that Severus was sporting quite the hard on for him.

“Get back over here,” Severus growled, grabbing at Harry. He pulled Harry back onto the sofa, quickly covering his body with his own.

“Are you sure this can’t wait?” Harry asked between Severus’s fervent kisses. “I don’t want you collapsing with exhaustion during sex.”

A groan of frustration sounded out from Severus. “I hate that you’re right,” he admitted.

Harry lightly squirmed his way out from under Severus’s body. “Come on, food and then we’ll take a nice hot shower and retire to the bed.”

Taking the blanket, Severus wrapped it around his naked body. He watched as Harry summoned a robe from upstairs to slip on. “I love you,” he said quietly.

Harry grinned. Though Severus didn’t say it often, he knew that he meant it. “I love you, too.” He kissed Severus’s nose. “Come on, there’s some chicken stew that we can warm up and eat.”

Severus followed Harry to the kitchen.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Harry asked over his shoulder.

“I did, and more,” Severus added. He glanced at his bag, which now contained the leaves of the elusive plant and something even more precious - the Prince family ring that he planned on giving Harry that weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3816054.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1751372.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1064272.html).


End file.
